Talk:March of Crimes/@comment-79.115.92.129-20140804210024/@comment-67.82.16.171-20140804213827
I'm mad because of the shippers too; you have to realize though that it's not ALL Ezria, Haleb, Spoby shippers and Emison shippers who have ruined the show. Most of the Ezria shippers bother me a lot and I have some interesting conversations on twitter with a few, if you're interested in reading them. They're quite amusing! If you are, you can leave a message on my wall. I'm going to talk about my feelings towards the couples: Ezria - From the beginning, I got the feeling that Ezra knew everything about Aria just from the way he spoke to her. All of the storylines with this couple have revolved around keeping their relationship a secret (which isn't a good thing to do), Aria's parents not approving of said relationship (which I don't blame them for; I wouldn't be happy if I found out my kid was dating their teacher), various women that Ezra saw and kept a secret (Will Jackie, Maggie, and Alison PLEASE STAND UP!?), and Ezra's fake child (which, like you said, was a cheap storyline. It was so cliché). What bothers me about this couple is that both of them kept saying how wrong it was for them to be in the relationship, yet they continued being in the relationship. Aria said she wouldn't want to do anything that would get him in trouble, then says something stupid like "Goodbye, Ezra" when she should have been smart and said "Goodbye, Mr. Fitz".. but she dates him after this, knowing he's her teacher and could get in serious trouble. It bothers me how Aria blew her chance with so many guys who she would be better off with: Jason, Noel, Wesley, Holden, Riley, and (hell) even Connor.. why? Just so she could be with her teacher/stalker. Even after finding out that, not only did her teacher boyfriend date her believed-to-be-dead best friend Alison, but also: USED her, LIED to her, and MANIPULATED her, Aria is stupid enough to get back together and the writers are even more stupid to make them date for the (not second, but) SEVENTH time. And don't even get me started on the copout. I'm still pissed about that. I'm also annoyed with the fact that Ezra knew all along about A and did nothing to let the girls know or protect them. Spobyy - One word: PREACH. I could not have said it better myself. What makes me laugh is how the writers think that Toby can suddenly become a cop. Literally, he just told Spencer (what, two to four episodes ago?) and in 5x11 (which takes place maybe a couple weeks later), he's in cop uniform. Not possible. Like you said, he didn't finish high school and he's not going to college. You need to go to college to become a cop. Also, even if he did find out answers (which isn't likely because, as you said, he found out nothing and did nothing to protect Spencer while he was on the A Team for the "few episodes" he was on.. I call bullshit; he's been on it since the beginning. The writers just don't want to admit because the Spoby fans will throw a shit fit), he wouldn't be able to tell the girls. I'm pretty sure cops aren't allowed to discuss the case with anyone who isn't on the force. Haleb - If Caleb went back to the way he was in seasons one and two, apologize for everything he's done (leaving Rosewood, acting like a controlling person, letting her think he cheated on her with Ghost Girl aka. Miranda), and cleans up his act, I could ship them again. I do think that the writers were way too quick to bring them back together. I liked Travis with Hanna too and I'd even ship Holbrook with Hanna. The girls (all of them) need to date other guys. It's not realistic to date our first boyfriend and have him be your soul mate and you guys live happily ever after. Thank you for giving me a shout out haha I know I'm sarcastic, and can be a bit of a smartass but I'm not offended. I loved Ravenswood and I'm really mad that it got cancelled. The Nine Lives of Chloe King also had that happen. I'm hoping that, like TNLOCK, a script will be released summing up everything that happened, discussing cliffhangers, and answering any unanswered questions. I may be the only one who actually read the entire thing, but about not trusting Marlene: PREACH! I don't trust her either and I never will.